A device for generating airborne particles in the size range 20-100 nm at the rate of micrograms per minute is proposed. This particle generator will utilize multiple heads of multi-jet electrosprays to obtain the desired throughput of the particulate matter. The proposed nanoparticle generator will be used to deliver certain potent drugs to animal models. The first set of animal experiments will involve delivery of drug nanoparticles to the lungs through inhalation. Particle deposition efficiencies in various parts of the animal lungs will be studied and efficacy of the candidate drugs in treating adenocarcinomas (cancer of the deep lung) will be examined. In a second set of animal experiments, the drug nanoparticles will be suspended in a perfluorocarbon gas bubble used to occlude and tamponade retinal breaks and tears. The drug composition in this application is intended to inhibit the proliferative vitreoratinopathy (re-detachment of the retina in the presence of a scar tissue). Tests will be designed to study the efficacy of the drugs in this respect. Effectiveness of the proposed technique in generating airborne suspensions of macromolecules will be examined. We will also study the feasibility of scaling up the throughput of the above device to milligrams per minute. [unreadable] [unreadable]